


The First Time

by ColourizedMadiel



Series: All good things... [1]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Sub Scott, Threesome - M/M/M, Throuple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourizedMadiel/pseuds/ColourizedMadiel
Summary: Scott has to spend the night with his friends Mark and Mason - but things end a little different than planned.Pure smut, enjoy :)





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to rainbowsraging for her great betaing skills, her patience and her help!  
> Also thanks to Darkmystdrake for encouraging me so much to write this and my best friend Anna who doesn't like dicks, but deals for me with three of them. That's true friendship! I'm sure I haven't finished it without all of you!

„Fuck, I'm drunk." Scott clumsily climbs back onto the couch. He picks up his glass again and tries to drink, until he notices that the glass is already empty. "Fuck", he repeats and giggles erratically.

Mason and Mark are sitting on the other end of the big couch, their limbs tangled so no one could say where one ends and the other begins. They amusedly watch Scott's drunken endeavors, but make no attempt to help him. Scott can't blame them, they're as drunk as he is.

"I have to call Mitch, he has to pick me up." Scott slowly fishes his cell phone out of his pocket, nearly fails, but looks very braggy to his friends when he's finally able to catch it.

"Hey, Scott, you can stay here if you want...?" Mason suggests but Scott declines casually. "I'm fine, he can pick me up", he repeats and needs only four or five tries to dial the number of his best friend.

"Scoooooottttyyyyyy!" The latter answers loudly in his ear. "Mitchy!" He can feel his own smile lighten up his face as soon as he hears Mitch's voice, until he notices belatedly the slurs in Mitch's speech. "Are you drunk?" He asks and frowns.

"Yeeeeeesss, Beau came over and we..." he has to hiccup before he can continue "...finished twoooooo....or.... threeeee....bottles of wine..." Scott can hear him chuckle.

"Oh, don't worry, I will spend the night with Mark and Mason. Enjoy your evening, honey", he blows a kiss in direction of the phone. "I will...DADDDDDY!!!" Mitch's calling while hanging up. Scott will never know if he meant him or Beau, but that doesn't matter.

He sighs and turns his head to his friends. "Hey guys, I...fuck..." Scott freezes. But this time not because he's drunk, it's just because.... Damn, he's seeing the hottest thing he has ever seen. In reality.

Mark sits in Mason's lap and straddles him, while they are making out. Not just a kiss, like Scott is used to see, no, they're groaning and one of Masons hands holds Mark's hair while he's removing his shirt. But he isn't just removing it, he is slowly scratching Mark's golden skin as it's revealed.

Scott can hear Mark moaning, he can see how he exposes his neck. Scott can see white marks on his skin, which turn red the moment Mason's fingers leave this spot and carry on their trail.

"Fuck..." he gasps again and unintentionally touches the bulge in his pants. He has got to be really drunk, otherwise not even the filthiest part of him would consider touching himself in public. Or worse, in front of two of his closest friends.

But on the other hand, he feels very sober when he hears Mason's clear voice, accompanied by Mark's uncontrolled moans because his boyfriend has pulled his head to the side by the tight grip on his hair.

"You are not allowed to touch yourself if you want to join us", Mason says playfully, but with a serious facial expression. Scott doesn't need a full second to realize that Mason doesn't have the right to speak to him like that, but fuck, he wants him to have that right. He wants to give him this right.

He feels himself nodding and removes his hands from his crotch, unsure what he should do with them. But he can't take his gaze away and when Mason smirks at him, motioning for him to come closer and sit right beside them, Scott can't help but obey.

"If you want to join us, take your clothes off and put your hands on your knees, palms upwards," Mason commands completely relaxed. He turns to Scott as he speaks, forcing Mark to bow his head and expose his neck, since he still has a grip on Mark's hair. He takes full advantage of that in the next moment, sucking at the sensitive skin of Mark's neck.

Scott tries to fade out Marks noises to avoid stumbling over his own feet. It isn't easy to concentrate on something else than the delicious sounds, but after a few attempts, he manages to remove his shirt and his pants, unsure if he should keep his underwear. He's thoughtlessly throwing his clothes into the corner and comes back onto the sofa, in his boxers.

Mark lets out a whimper, Scott can't tell if it's out of pain or out of pleasure. Judging by Mark's blissful expression it could be the latter; but when Mason releases the skin of Mark's neck and reveals one of the biggest and darkest hickeys Scott has ever seen, it could have been out of pain, too.

Mason slowly turns his head to Scott while Mark seems to concentrate on breathing. "Too shy to be naked?" He smirks and points to Scott's underwear. Scott blushes and shrugs with a playful smile "You two are completely dressed... "

"Right." Mason smiles and pecks Mark's cheek. "Honey?" Mark doesn't hesitate to get up, take off his own clothes and fold them neatly. That makes Scott bite his bottom lip. Fuck, he didn't think of putting away his clothes properly, but he's sure that Mason hasn't noticed it, so he would be a fool to catch his attention on that mistake.

"Do you want to undress me?", Mason asks Scott and directs Mark with a small gesture to kneel down right in front of them. Scott can't help but noticing how coordinated they seem, no big gestures, demands or orders seem to be necessary to show Mark what Mason wants.

Scott nods and comes closer to Mason, but doesn't know where to start. Shirt or pants, pants or shirt? He confusedly looks to Mark who discreetly point his chin in the direction of Mason's upper body before he's bowing down his head. But Mason leans forward and catches Marks chin with his fingertips to make their eyes meet.

"I love you, honey", he whispers and bends over to kiss Mark softly. Even if Scott isn't directly involved, he enjoys watching them kiss, less wildly than before and he can literally feel the love they're sharing.

At this moment, Mark opens his eyes and catches Scott's gaze. He sparsely nods to answer Scott's unspoken – and even unthought – questions. Yes, Mark gives his consent to this situation, and Scott's instantly growing more self-confident.

He comes a bit closer to Mason and at the moment the pair stops kissing, he leans in and catches Mason's lips in a soft kiss. But even if Scott initiates the kiss, soon it's Mason who's dominating it.

He grabs Scotts neck and holds him close and his tongue demands entrance to Scott's mouth, slow but unstoppable. Soon the only things Scott is able to feel are Mason's tongue fighting his, his hands holding him tight, his lips – his dominance. And fuck, that's everything he needs.

Mark sits there for a moment and watches them without any jealousy. The reality is even hotter than he has imagined. He puts his left hand on one of Scott's naked legs and the right on Mason's jeans. Although it is nothing really intimate, the knowledge of being with two completely different men at the same moment overwhelms him. He closes his eyes and enjoys the pleasure of being with them, the one dominant as always, the other submissive, almost like himself.

Scott's hand trails down Mason's shoulders and he's shaking while unbuttoning his shirt. But he doesn't mess it up and manages to strip the shirt off. Without looking, he hands the fabric to Mark who folds it carefully. Scott hesitates to open Mason's fly, but Mark takes over and fumbles on the buttons of Mason's pants. He slowly opens them and pulls the underwear just enough to free Mason's cock, leaning down to kiss it while Scott caresses Mason' upper body with trembling fingers.

Mason lets out a moan which distracts Scott, makes him look down. Wow, seeing another guy sucking a dick which isn't his own is far hotter than he expected. He nonverbally asks Mason for permission and as soon as he nods Scott shifts his body so that he's laying on the couch with one half, his back turned to Mason and his face in Mason's crotch. Scott bows down to lick the other side of Mason's penis, the side which isn't occupied by Mark.

And as weird as it seems at first, as wonderful it is now that he's doing it. He loves the smell and taste of Mason, but he also loves when his and Mark's tongues make contact first by accident, then on purpose. He loves how they are pleasing Mason's dick and each other at the same time, when his and Mark's saliva blend in each other and run viciously down Mason's cock and their own chins.

Mason moans and can't decide if he's more affected by the physical sensation or by the image of two hot guys taking care of him. He bites his bottom lip and grasps Mark's hair to make him turn his head so Mason can push two fingers in Mark's mouth and force him to suck them wet. As soon as he's satisfied, he lets Mark take care of his dick again and his wet fingers make their way to Scott's ass.

He just draws little circles around his entrance first, waiting for any sign of discomfort. "May I?" he asks softly and and Scott nods without taking his mouth off Mason's dick. "I want to hear you", Mason commands, his voice rough with arousal. Scott lifts his head just long enough to answer "Yes, please", before he's eagerly swallowing Mason's dick again.

Mason slowly pushes his forefinger into him, which makes Scott moan. "Honey?", Mason asks Mark quietly and the latter seems to know exactly what his boyfriend wants. He gets up and walks away silently.

Mason uses the opportunity to pull Scott to a position where he can lay down his upper body above Mason's lap. Scott has to smile shortly because he's considering how perfect this position would be for Mason to spank him and he can feel his own dick twitching at the bare thought. But his attention gets caught by Mark coming back and handing Mason a bottle of lube.

Scott sighs in relief when he feels the cold liquid dripping down to the middle of his ass. His former boyfriends and partners had always considered him as a top, and as much as he liked it, as much did he know that he's more into the other side. Not exclusively, but enough to moan on the thought of Mason fucking him.

While Mason uses the lube to enter his ass with two fingers, being very careful while stretching him, Mark kneels down in front of his face. For a short moment his dick is literally the only thing Scott can see, but then Mark bows down to kiss him and Scott moans into the kiss. Fuck, he needs more. "Please, daddy, please..." he whimpers at the moment Mason adds a third finger and tries to prepare him.

"You're not ready", Mason insists and fucks him with his fingers very slowly. He barely hits the prostate, but he enjoys teasing Scott. "Open your mouth", he demands and shares a short look with Mark. Mark kneels upright so that Scott literally has his dick in his face.

"Suck it. Perhaps that can distract you from your ass," Mason smirks and curls up his fingers to hit Scott's pleasure spot. He moans and open his mouth widely for Mark who doesn't hesitate to shift his dick into Scott's mouth. Scott sucks it with dedication, his tongue running in circles around the head, and his hums of pleasure make Mark moan too.

"Oh, Scotty, dear, Mark isn't allowed to cum", Mason mentions and Scott turns his head suddenly in his direction. Mark's dick falls out of his mouth with a quiet 'plop'.

"What?", Scott asks, surprised. What the fuck are they doing here if Mark doesn't get any benefit from doing it? "He messed up today. But not being allowed to come was his own decision between two options." Scott's searching for Mark's gaze and the kneeling boy nods.

"He's right, I've picked that punishment. So... do you want to suck me? I like it even if I won't get satisfaction," He shows a candid smile and softly fondles Scott's blonde hair while Scott takes his cock in his mouth again, sucking it slowly and sensually, teasing the small slit with his tongue and trying to swallow it as far as possible.

Scott shivers at the overwhelming sensation of Mason's dominance and Mark's willful submission to him, of Mason's fingers in his ass and Mark's dick in his throat. Scott has never felt so used, spoiled and cherished at the same time, and fuck, he loves it.

Mason's left hand sends shivers through his spine every time he scratches the skin softly, too soft to leave marks, too soft to give Scott's inner masochist satisfaction. But he appreciates it, as much as he appreciates the fingers inside him, how they don't just concentrate on preparing him in a most efficient way, but also on pleasing him. Or teasing him, he really isn't sure.

Mason relishes Scott's pliancy, how he feels under his hand, how he feels around his fingers. How he's bucking his hips to feel Mason's fingers hitting his prostate, how he's moaning around Mark's dick when he succeeds. How he gets goosebumps from the soft pain when Mason scissors his fingers to stretch him. How he fully submits to their hands, how he allows Mark to fuck his throat.

Perhaps he's ready, thinks Mason. Probably.

Scott groans desperately and clutches Mark's hips, not to limit the depth of his thrusts, but to pull him closer. He's eager to swallow his dick, and fuck, Mark would never complain.

Until he catches the warning glance from Mason. Mark shrugs and tries to pull back at least a bit, but the fingers around his hips hold him tight and he can't manage to resist that willful mouth, he has to take it and moans with pleasure, he can feel the heat building up in his stomach, but a few blinks of an eye before he would reach his peak, he feels... nothing.

Mason uses his hand which isn't busy with Scott's ass to take a fistful of his hair and pull him back harshly. "Never thought you're such a cockslut, Scotty", he murmurs and tries to give his sentence a playful tone, but he can't hide that his arousal is making his voice raspy. Scott's enthusiastic groans when he feels the sharp pain on his scalp are just too much. He has to fuck him. Now.

Without a second thought he pulls his fingers out of Scott's ass and moves him to all fours, so he's kneeling right behind Scott. He is still holding the hair tight, and the noises Scott is making due to the pain are just wonderful.

Mark uses the short break for him to calm down and hands Mason a condom, who takes the foil thankfully and pulls Mark into an affectionate kiss, a sharp contrast to how roughly he's holding Scott at the same moment. A perfect contrast.

Unfortunately he has just one hand to unwrap the condom, but for nothing in this world would he let go of his hair at the moment. Mark seems to see the dilemma and takes the condom back, opens the packaging and rolls it over Mason's dick.

After one more short kiss, Mason lines himself up with Scott's hole and pauses, teasing him. He pulls Scott's head further back until Scott's just a whimpering mess, begging to get fucked.

"Need my dick inside you?" Scott growls a strained "Yes", and Mason doesn't need any further invitation to push his dick into Scott's ass in one fluent movement.

Mark sits down on his heels and watches his boyfriend building up a slow pace. He is caught right now, wants to touch them, but is too busy watching and drooling to move. He has never seen anything more beautiful than his boyfriend fucking another guy. He can see Mason's muscles working when he shifts forward, when he pulls back.

He has an excellent view on how with every thrust, Mason's dick disappears in Scott and how the bottom is shivering every time Mason manages to hit his prostate. He has to arch his back and Mark realizes that Mason's still holding Scott's hair to gain momentum. It has to be painful, but Scott can't stop moaning and trying to pull his head away in a playful manner. Fuck.

Mark doesn't know how long he has been watching them. He can't look away, and he can't define his feelings. For sure there's no jealousy, he feels like there's something in his stomach, fluttering. He's joyful, he feels blessed and honored. And he's sure that Mason is feeling the same, even if he might not concentrate on that at the moment.

"You really are a cockslut, Scotty", Mason moans loudly and thrusts hard into him once more, just to rest completely still. Scott tries to buck his hips against him, but he doesn't have much leverage with one of Mason's hands holding his hair and the other holding his hips. So the only thing he can do is beg, an option he chooses without hesitation.

"Please, please, Mason, please, Sir, take me, fuck me, do anything, just, please..." He whines pathetically and his voice sounds as if he isn't far away of crying desperately. "Pleaseee...."

The begging sends shivers through Masons spine, he notices how easy Scott's using 'Sir' and that sends him almost over the edge. He turns his head to Mark who's licking his lips, noticeably turned on. A drip of saliva runs down his chin, but he doesn't notice, he's too caught in Mason's gaze.

"Suck him."

Mason's demand is clear and hearable, for both of them. Scott whimpers desperately with anticipation, Mark is just eager to obey and follows his demand. He puts his head between Scott's stomach and the couch, trusting that Scott's able to hold himself up, closes his lips around Scott's dick and keeps still. He knows all he has to do is wait.

And fuck, he's right. After a short moment, Mason starts to fuck Scott again, harder and deeper than before. His movements push Scott forward so he's basically fucking Mark's mouth, but without having any control.

And for one moment, the time stands still.

Scott's arms are trembling but he knows he can't give in if he doesn't want to hurt Mark. And he would never. He waits for every single thrust of Mason, he shifts his hips back to meet him, he feels every single thrust deeper than he ever felt anything else before. He has always dreamed of being submissive, of feeling pain, of having to take what he gets and being at the mercy of the man who's fucking him.

But he also appreciates the submission of Mark, and it feels like he accepts him as a second submissive, but a little more dominant. He knows that Mark is sucking his dick due to Mason's demand, but he wouldn't be surprised if one day he can force him to suck him off by his own request.

Mason has always been very happy with Mark as a boyfriend, but since they have met Scott for the first time, he knew that he's attracted to him. After a few deep talks, he had figured out that Mark is attracted to him too, and since a few weeks they've planned to talk with Scott about their feelings...but sometimes life is happening while you're making other plans and Mason couldn't complain less about how things are working out.

And it's as perfect as he imagined. He has always considered Scott as being between dominant and submissive, between him and Mark. And now he knows that he was right - Scott would always dominate Mark, but would also always submit to Mason, sometimes not without a fight, but in the end he would submit. And that was all they ever asked for.

Mark doesn't think about much else than how flawless this moment is, being indirectly fucked by both of these beautiful boys. He leans a bit further to Scott to take his dick completely inside his mouth.

That's the moment when time begins to fly again and everyone is hit by the power of their passion.

"Fuck, Mason, please... I'm close... So close, Sir, please, fuck me harder..." Scott begs unintentionally and his whole body is shivering, he whimpers and tries to get more satisfaction, by Mark, by Mason, it doesn't matter.

Mason doubles his efforts and thrusts deep into Scott while Mason is now sucking much less passively.

"May... May I come, Sir?" asks Scott with a painful whine and surprises not only Mark and Mason, but mostly himself. Mason chokes at the sudden increased arousal he feels in his body and growls: "Yes, come for me, Scotty."

Scott comes, he whines and yells and only Mason's hands are holding in him in place while he's riding Scott through his orgasm and comes too, more silent but definitely not less intense.

Mark swallows all of Scott's cum and doesn't stop until he tugs away from his mouth with a painful growl. Mark pulls his head back and looks to Mason who removes his hands from Scott.

The latter collapses on the couch and breathes heavily, he seems so overwhelmed by his emotions that he is almost crying. Mark pecks his shoulder softly but has only eyes for Mason, they now need a little moment just for themselves.

Mason sits back on his heels and tries to pull off the condom, but Mark is faster and removes the condom. He looks deep into Mason's eyes and bows down to lick clean his dick.

Mark doesn't swallow Mason's dick, or tease him, or suck intensely, he's just cleaning him up until the flavors of both boys blend into each other and he can taste both of them.

Mason isn't really surprised, but really touched by this gesture of full devotion and termless submission. He caresses Marks cheek carefully and pulls him into a soft kiss. "You're just flawless. I love you so much."

Mark smiles and answers "I love you too", and they both look into each other's eyes until Mason is distracted by Mark's still rock-hard cock. He smiles softly. "Tomorrow, ok?" He promises and Mark nods.

Both of them decide without one more word to take care of Scott and each of them are nuzzling to one of his sides to cuddle him between them.

"Was... Was that a mistake?" asks Scott still breathlessly. Mason smirks and pecks shortly first Mark's lips, then Scott's.

"Yes." He answers seriously. "Next time you'll have to fold your clothes neatly."


End file.
